ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Riley Twist
Riley Twist is a superhero who is a clone of Ben Tennyson that was created by Dr. Psychobos to kill the original. However he rebelled and now has gone on to be a popular and respected hero in his own right. Biography Riley was a nameless clone of Ben Tennyson that Dr. Psychobos created as a weapon to destroy the original. Psychobos managed to gather a sample of Ben's DNA and began to clone him. His first attempt was Riley which Psychobos soon began mutating Riley's DNA. He spliced in several of Ben's most powerful and used alien's abilities into Riley's own. The splicing and accelerated growth though produced a very odd side effect which is that Riley has white hair, his eye color is red, and the white part of his eyes are a light purple instead. The pigmentation seems to be the only side effect of the perfect cloning and gene splicing. Psychobos then brought his creation to life who was then ordered to kill Ben. He on the other hand did not wish to kill Ben and so he rebelled against Psychobos. Riley felt some passion in himself and didn't want to kill Ben Tennyson, especially because he didn't even know who that was. So then Riley escaped Dr. Psychobos and found himself on Earth in Undertown. He didn't know exactly how to live or what to do so he resorted to stealing just to eat and to stay alive. He eventually is reported to the Plumbers and both Ben and Rook come to investigate the disturbance. When they first meet though, Ben thinks of him as an enemy so then Riley is forced to defend himself and he learns of his powers. He has the abilities of several of Ben's aliens like: Heatblast, Big Chill, Humungosaur, Grey Matter, Brainstorm, Diamondhead, Gravattack, and many, many more. Ben and Riley duke it out with one another, but Ben's experience allows him to defeat Riley. He is taken to the Plumber headquarters underneath Max Tennyson's store and his body is analyzed. The three of them learn about Riley and all his powers and that he is a clone of Ben. Pretty soon Riley gives Ben the answers they want and that it was Dr. Psychobos who created Riley, so there is some immediate distrust between all of them. Riley tells Ben that he was created to kill Ben, but he did not wish to do so. So he escaped and made it down to Earth and Undertown and it's when Riley soon met Ben and Rook. Ben doesn't quite believe Riley's story which irritates him and even begins to verbally attack Ben. Riley tries to prove himself that he isn't what he is suppose to be so he voluntarily allows Max to take him prisoner. Riley is left alone in his cell for a while, but soon Max walks in to speak with him. He talks to Riley about how Ben can be like that sometimes, but he has a good heart nevertheless. Max then tells Riley about all the good Ben has done and that speech makes Riley want to become a hero. Which is something Max liked hearing, but also Riley tells Max that he's going to need a name and some training. As he feels being another Ben Tennyson would be a bit awkward and he doesn't know how to control his powers. Max tells Riley he would be honored to do so and even regales a few tales of Max's early Plumber days. He even mentions of a kid named Riley which is a name the clone likes very much. That is what he wants to be called, but then he'll need a surname, but he doesn't choose Tennyson. Riley wants to be his own man and put a new twist on things when it comes to being a hero. In fact that is what Riley likes even more, so he decides to call himself Riley Twist and begins his training to control his powers. Eventually over the next few weeks and months both Rook and Max begin to train Riley. His accelerated Galvan and Cerebrocrustacean mind allows him to learn very quickly. When his training was complete, Riley was asked to join the Plumbers, but he kindly refused. His excuse was that since Ben was a Plumber, he did not want to be. Riley then eventually left Bellwood and moved to Rapid City where he became a hero there. His arch foe is Dr. Psychobos who has tried to capture Riley and reprogram him to serve Psychobos, but Riley always defeats him. Personality Riley is kind and respectable person, but is a bit of a joker like Ben and likes to insult his enemies to lower their morale. Also because of his advanced intellect, he is very studious, but also lacks people skills. So when he moved to Rapid City, he faked some documents and enrolled in high school to act like an Earth teenager and gain people skills. Trivia *Riley actually doesn't like Ben all too much. He sees Ben as an arrogant clown and frequently argues with him when they meet. *Because of his combined alien intellect it is possible that he could be smarter than Azmuth and Dr. Psychobos combined thus making him the smartest being in three to five galaxies. *His favorite types of music are classical and old rock and roll. *His favorite food is not chili fries like Ben's is, but is actually t-bone steak and prefers root beer to smoothies. *Because of his appearance, he is often confused for Albedo. Category:Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Clones Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gothamcity1992